Marluxia's Evil Plan of Doom
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: Marluxia's plan is evil. It is so evil. It is unbelievable how evil it is. With the help of his evil-but-not-as-evil-as-him-because-they-don't-pos sess-the-evil-powers-of-pink-and-flowers friends, will he be able to take over the Organization? Randomness will ensue. Enjoy :)
1. The Evil Plan

Summary: Marluxia's plan is evil. It is so evil. It is unbelievable how evil it is. With the help of his evil-but-not-as-evil-as-him-since-they-don't-posse ss-the-evil-powers-of-pink-and-flowers friends, will he be able to take over the Organization? Randomness will ensue :)

PurplePantherXVI: This story was inspired by a friend of mine, NO Gears. Thank you for all your support :) Now, for the disclaimer...

Marluxia: PurplePantherXVI does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

Vexen: She also doesn't own my homemade pickles!

PurplePantherXVI: Thank you, Marly! And Vexen as well...Now, onto the story. Please, no rude or mean comments. Advice and suggestions are welcome. Enjoy :)

* * *

Marluxia's Evil Plan of Doom

It was an ordinary day at the Castle That Never Was. Most of the members were out on their missions. Marluxia was in the Garden That Never Was watering his plants. Namine was sitting underneath a rose bush nearby, drawing in her sketchbook. And while Marluxia was watering his plants on this very day, that was when he had his idea.

It was an evil idea. It was so evil. It was unbelievable how evil it was. It was the evilest evil idea any evil villain could evilly create from the evilest depths of their evil minds. And so, Marluxia decided he had to tell somebody, or nobody in this case, about it.

"Come Namine," started Marluxia, putting down his watering can. "We're going to see Larxene."

"Why?" Asked Namine, standing up and walking over to him.

"Because I've just had an evil idea!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Namine sighed. "Is this going to be anything like your last evil plan to turn the whole Organization into flowers?"

"Even better!" Marluxia shouted. "Although that was a very evil plan as well..." Then, he summoned a dark portal and the pair disappeared through it.

* * *

Larxene was relaxing in her room, until...

"LARXENE!" Larxene turned around to see none other than Marluxia and Namine.

"Hello Larxene." Greeted Namine.

"Hi Larxy!" Shouted Marluxia, running over to the other nobody.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Larxene asked. "Can't you see I'm busy escaping from everyone in this wretched castle?"

"But Larxy," whined Marluxia. "I have something to tell you. I've just had an evil idea. And it is so evil. You won't believe how evil it is."

"Is it turning the whole Organization into flowers?" Asked Larxene. "Because that was a horrible idea."

"Of course it isn't! And that was a wonderful idea!" Argued Marluxia. "Anyways, it's too risky to tell you here..."

"What do you mean?" Frowned Larxene.

"The walls..." Murmured Marluxia. "The walls have ears..."

"Oh, for crying out loud. Just tell me!" Larxene screamed.

"To the Marly-mobile!" Marluxia exclaimed, ignoring her, and dragging Larxene and Namine through the portal of darkness.

* * *

The trio stepped out of the portal into Castle Oblivion. Everything around them was white. The floors were white, the walls were white, the ceiling was white, and even the furniture was white. Marluxia, Larxene, and Namine sat down at the **white** colored table in the center of the room.

"Okay, so what is this "evil plan" of yours?" Larxene asked.

"We should..." Marluxia paused for dramatic effect. "Take over the Organization!"

"And why should we do that?" Larxene replied.

"Because, for ten long years we have been forced to live under the rule of Xemnas. We have been forced to live with annoying people in a small, cramped castle. Every day, Saïx forces us to go on missions to collect hearts and do recon. Our main antagonist is a little boy with spiky hair and a giant key traveling with a talking duck and dog-thing. But that isn't the worst part...The worst is..." Marluxia said. "Everything is gray and white. Look around this castle. Everything here is white! And white is the most boring color in the world. Not to mention, Xemnas has no fashion sense. We have to wear black cloaks. And everyone knows that black is the second most boring color in the world. Besides, we never get to eat anything but sea salt ice cream, and all this black and white makes me think about black and white cookies. And then I get hungry for some black and white cookies. But all Xemnas lets us eat is sea salt ice cream and Vexen's homemade pickles."

"Vexen's pickles taste awful..." Murmured Namine.

"I hate the color white...Yellow is much better..." Added Larxene.

"So," continued Marluxia standing up. "I think it's time for a revolution. Like George Washington leading America to freedom, I, Marluxia, will lead us nobodies to freedom. I will become First President of the Capital That Never Was and we shall rule with pink and flowers for all! And the first thing I'll do as President of the Capital That Never Was is..."

"So you're planning on overthrowing Xemnas?" A voice asked. The three nobodies turned around to see everyone's favorite fiery red haired nobody, Axel.

"He knows too much! Destroy him!" Screamed Marluxia, summoning his scythe And charging at Axel.

"Wait," said Axel. "I heard about your plan to take over the Organization. And I'm in."

"Why do you agree to it?" Asked Marluxia.

"Because Vexen's pickles are disgusting?" Namine asked.

"Because the colors black, grey and white are boring?" Larxene added.

"Why would I want to overthrow Xemnas for those reasons?" Axel questioned, surprised. "I want to help take over since I'm tired of being ordered around by Xemnas, and I think we deserve more power."

The trio burst out laughing, and Axel frowned. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Who would want to take over for power? That's ridiculous." Marluxia laughed.

"Why wouldn't you want to take over because the colors are dull," Larxene stated.

"Or because you dislike Vexen's pickles with a burning intensity?" Namine added.

Axel's face turned almost as red as his hair. "Well, if you think my reasons are ridiculous then why don't I tell Xemnas himself of your plan."

"Fine then, go ahead." Marluxia said, still laughing.

"And he'll force you all to eat Vexen's pickles." Axel smirked.

"NOT THE PICKLES!" The three screamed. "PLEASE AXEL, DON'T TELL XEMY!"

"Then it's settled," Axel said, sitting down at the table. "Now, let's begin our plan to take over the Organization."

* * *

**PurplePantherXVI: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I apologize if the chapters are too short. **

**Namine: Please no rude or mean comments. Advice and suggestions are welcome. **

**Marluxia and Larxene: And now we must return to planning...which color we should paint the Castle That Never Was once we take over!**

**Marluxia: Pink!**

**Larxene: No, yellow!**

**Namine: Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Death Eaters and Cupcakes

**PurplePantherXVI: Before we begin, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or followed this story. Thank you so much :)**

**NO Gears- Thank you for reading and reviewing this story as you have all my stories, and for all your support. I'm glad you enjoyed and found this story funny :)**

**Tsunami the Hedgehog- Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad you like it. To answer your question about Vexen's homemade pickles, it's an inside joke between me and a friend of mine. In the Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories manga, Vexen asks Zexion what he thinks of his homemade pickles. I hope I was able to answer your question :)**

**Miwasaki Yuki- Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad you found it funny and enjoyed. And yes, it is a multichapter ;) **

**PurplePantherXVI: Thank you to all three of you, reviews make me so happy to hear that people are enjoying my stories. And now, Luna with the disclaimer...**

**Luna: PurplePantherXVI doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter for that matter. And be on the watch for nargles, everyone.**

**Ryou: Kitty, what are nargles?**

**PurplePantherXVI: Ryou, what are you doing here? **

**Ryou: I got lonely...Anyway, please enjoy :)**

* * *

Marluxia's Evil Plan of Doom

"Now," Axel said and the three assembled nobodies turned their attention toward him. "I think it would be a good idea if we got some extra help to assist us in taking over the Organization."

"That does sound like a good idea..." Namine contemplated.

"Absolutely not!" Larxene and Marluxia screamed at the same time. "Jinx!"

"Why not?" Axel asked. "The four of us can't take over the Organization by ourselves. And it would be helpful to have some backup, considering Xemnas has control of the heartless and lesser nobodies."

"Because I don't want to have to deal with more annoying people," Larxene stated.

"And because I don't want to share my special evil pink flower cupcakes with anyone." Marluxia said. "Especially the ones with the rainbow sprinkles...those are the best..."

"Well..." said Axel, and the three turned once more to him.

"Axel, what did you do?!" Demanded Larxene.

"I sort of invited Voldemort and the death eaters to help us with our evil plan to take over the Organization..." At that moment, a group of wizards wearing dark cloaks apparated into the room.

"I am Lord Voldemort." Announced the leader who was pale, bald and had no nose. "But you may adress me as..." In the background, thunder clapped. "The Dark Lord."

"And we are the death eaters," the wizards assembled said. "We are the Dark Lord's followers. We are evil and practice the Dark Arts. We'd also like you to know that we love kittens and special evil pink flower cupcakes. Especially the ones with the rainbow sprinkles..."

"Nooo, not my special evil pink flower cupcakes with the rainbow sprinkles!" Cried Marluxia, as the death eaters raided Castle Oblivion's kitchen and ate all the special evil pink flower cupcakes.

"We are here," Voldemort said, once the death eaters returned from their destruction of the special evil pink flower cupcakes along with an unhappy Marluxia. "To help take over Hogwarts."

"He does know that we are taking over The Castle That Never Was, not Hogwarts, right?" Namine whispered to Axel.

"I might have left a few minor details out..." Axel whispered back.

"Let us introduce ourselves." Voldemort exclaimed. "As you know, I am Lord Voldemort." Once more, thunder clapped. "Not Lord Baldemort, not Voldy and definitely not Mr. Voldy de Baldy Tom Marvolo Riddle the Second."

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange." One of the death eaters said, a woman with thick black hair. "And this is my sister Narcissa Malfoy, her husband Lucius and her son..."

"Her hair!" Screamed Larxene, and everyone looked at her. "It's black and white. Destroy it!" Larxene and Marluxia grabbed paint guns, one filled with yellow and one filled with pink, and began to attack the death eaters. Their black robes were tainted with bright cheerful pink and yellow paint, including Mr. Voldy de Baldy Tom Marvolo Riddle the Second's robe. Everyone was silent until...

"I love it!" Squealed Voldemort. "OMG, we should totally wear pink and yellow robes instead of black."

"But, The Dark Lord," began Bellatrix.

"Silence, Bella!" Voldemort screamed. "Wait, isn't Bella that girl from that vampire romance book series Toilet? Was that it's name?" He turned to his death eaters.

"I believe it was Twilight." Said Snape. "I love that book, my book buddy Zexion and I are always discussing it during our Book Club sessions..." Snape noticed everyone staring strangely at him. "I mean, I hate that book. It is horrid and doesn't deserve to be called literature..." Everyone was still staring at him. "...I have Book Club with Zexion now...And we're definitely not going to be discussing Twilight..." Snape apparated, leaving the rest of the death eaters and nobodies in silence.

"So, who wants ice cream?" Asked Axel, holding up a cooler full of sea salt ice cream. Everyone nodded, and after a quick ice cream break were once more seated at the table.

"As I was saying," said Voldemort. "I shall now be called The Yellow and Pink Lord! Isn't that much more evil sounding than the Dark Lord? Plus it fits with my new outfit." At that moment, a huge wave flooded the building, washing off the paint.

"Whoops, sorry!" A cheerful voice called from the floor above.

"DEMYX!" Screamed Larxene, summoning her kunai and running upstairs to beat up Demyx.

"Run, run away!" The voice screamed, with shouts of "come back here" in the distance.

"Noooo, now I have to be The Dark Lord again and not The Yellow and Pink Lord!" Cried Voldemort.

"And we still haven't gotten anything done..." Axel face palmed.

"It's okay, Axel, I'm sure one day we'll finally take over the Organization. And then you'll have your power. And Marluxia and Larxene will get to paint the Organization's castles the colors they want, and not boring black and white. And I'll finally be rid of Vexen's awful homemade pickles. And maybe Mr. Voldy de Baldy Tom Marvolo Riddle the Second will finally become The Pink and Yellow Lord." Namine comforted.

* * *

**PurplePantherXVI: What nice words of comfort, Namine. **

**Ryou: Hey, Kitty, can I be in the story?**

**PurplePantherXVI: Maybe...**

**Mokuba: Can I be in the story, too?**

**Roxas: Shut up Mokuba! Anyway, if any of you haven't figured it out, PurplePantherXVI also doesn't own Twilight, Ryou or Mokuba. They all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Marluxia: And I own my Special Evil Pink Flower Cupcakes...Especially the ones with rainbow sprinkles...**

**Vexen: Don't forget about my homemade pickles! I always bring those to Zexion's Book Club meetings with Snape. **

**PurplePantherXVI: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Namine: Please, no rude or mean comments. Advice and suggestions are welcome. And reviews are appreciated. **

**Mr. Voldy de Baldy Tom Marvolo Riddle the Second: Also, if anyone has an evil character you'd like to see appear later on in this story, you may request them in a review or PM. Just leave a note saying the character's name and what book/movie/show they're from. Example: Voldemort, Harry Potter. **

**PurplePantherXVI: I'll try my best to include them in the story later on. Thanks for reading :)**

**Larxene: DEMYX!**

**Demyx: Run, run away!**


	3. The Duck Pond Part 1

**PurplePantherXVI: First off, I owe all of you amazing readers and reviewers a huge apology. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, so thank you to all those faithful readers who have believed and stuck with this story. Special thanks to my three lovely reviewers NO Gears, Miwasaki Yuki, and Tsunami the Hedgehog. Thanks for all your support and ideas. Now, onto the story!**

**Suki: Kitty doesn't own anything. But you all knew that already.**

**Ryou: And I'm still not in the story...**

**Xaldin: Enjoy :)**

* * *

Marluxia's Evil Plan of Doom

"Duck, duck, duck." Larxene, Marluxia, Namine, Axel, the death eaters and Aang from Xaldin's favorite show Avatar the Last Airbender were sitting in a circle on the white floor. Voldemort circled them, tapping each of the heads. "Duck, duck, duck." They were playing a game of Duck Duck Goose since, at the moment, nobody had any ideas on how to take over the organization.

"This is so boring." Larxene complained. "Just say goose already so we can end this game."

"Hey, I like Duck Duck Goose." Aang argued, as Voldemort tapped him on the head.

"Remind me why he's here again? Isn't he the protagonist of the show?" Larxene asked Marluxia and Axel.

"Xaldin requested him to appear, and the author let him since it was Xaldin's chapter." Axel answered.

"GOOSE!" Screamed Voldemort, tapping Namine on the head. "Ahaha, you'll never catch me, you silly little girl! Hahaha!" Namine whacked him with her notebook and he fell on the floor. The others gathered around Voldemort.

"Do you think he's okay?" Marluxia asked.

"Check his pulse, Axel." Larxene ordered.

"Why me?" Axel questioned.

"JUST DO IT!" Screamed Larxene, summoning her kunai. Axel hurriedly bent down to check Voldemort's pulse. At that moment, Voldemort leapt up and screamed in Axel's face. Axel jumped back as Voldemort ran out of the room and into the hall. A second later a loud crash was heard as Voldemort crashed into the door at the end of the hall. The others rushed down and stared down the hallway at his body laying on the floor.

"He'll be okay." Larxene stated, and they all went back into the room.

"Well, what should we play now?" Marluxia asked.

"Duck, duck, goose!" Aang cheered.

"NO!" Everyone yelled back.

"I got a headache from playing that game. Who knew Voldemort's screams hurt so much..." Axel moaned in pain.

"Plus it's so boring." Larxene said, sitting on the white couch in the back of the room.

"Anyone else have any other ideas?" Marluxia asked the group at large.

"Can we go get some sea salt ice cream with Roxas, Xion and Saïx?" Axel questioned.

"NO!" Everyone else screamed back, and Axel rubbed his head.

"Okay, you don't need to scream..." He muttered.

"We could always go feed the ducks at the duck pond in Twilight Town Park." Namine suggested.

"YES!" All the death eaters and Marluxia cheered, once more causing Axel's head to throb in pain.

"I'll go get my special evil pink flower cupcakes. The ones with sprinkles." Marluxia suggested excitedly. "I baked a fresh batch this morning. We can feed them to the little duckies." The death eaters exchanged sheepish glances as Marluxia walked out of the room and into the kitchen to fetch his cupcakes. A second later, a scream erupted from the kitchen along with the clattering of pans.

"MY CUPCAKES! MY PRECIOUS PRETTY CUPCAKES!" Wailed Marluxia, running back into the room. "YOU!" he glowered at the death eaters, pointing his pink flower scythe at them. The death eaters scattered around the room, trying to evade Marly's rage.

"It's okay, we'll just bring the ducks some bread." Namine suggested.

"BREAD!?" Screamed Marluxia along with the death eaters incredulously.

"Of course, ducks like bread you know." Namine explained.

"But...Bread is so boring and dull...and..." Marluxia and the death eaters all fainted. Namine looked down at the them, then to Larxene, who shrugged, and then went into the kitchen. She returned with a bag of bread. The death eaters and Marluxia had all been shocked awake by Larxene, and looked around the room confusedly.

"How are we going to get to the duck pond?" Asked Namine.

"Our awesomely awesome portals of darkness." Axel stated matter of factly.

"Or..." Said Marluxia, his eyes shining. "Wait, one second..." He summoned a portal of darkness and disappeared into it. Axel silently begged it wasn't something that would make his headache worse. A second later the portal reappeared and a rumbling sound of an engine filled the air.

"He wouldn't..." Axel whispered, pale.

"Oh yes he would..." Larxene muttered back. A large, big, pink car decorated with flowers drove out of the portal. The radio was blasting Wiggles songs and in the drivers seat sat none other than Marluxia.

"GET IN!" He yelled to the rest, and they clambered inside. Larxene sat in the passenger seat, and the rest squeezed into the back along with an unconscious Voldemort. As Wiggles songs blared in his ears, Axel wondered how this day could get any worse. And that's when Marluxia hit the gas pedal.

* * *

**PurplePantherXVI: I'm so evil leaving you all with a cliffhanger :3 But I promise I'll hurry up and get the next chapter updated. Pinky promise!**

**Marluxia: Thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed :)**

**Namine: Please no rude or mean comments or you'll be forced to ride in the car with Marly driving and play Duck, Duck, Goose. **

**Axel: Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved. So please review :)**

**Larxene: And as always, suggestions are welcome. Thanks to Miwasaki Yuki for your suggestion, we'll keep it in mind. **

**Roxas: Thanks for reading! Sea salt ice cream to all you wonderful readers and reviewers :D**


End file.
